Loonatics Unleashed  My version
by Kyuubi No Tenshi
Summary: Name may or may not change. The Loonatics get a 7th member, Jade Cat. How will she fit in?
1. Chapter 1: List of Loonatics

**Hi! This is my ****first story, so be gentle with me. The story will go like the show, but with a difference: a 7****th**** member: Jade Cat, making Lexi not the only girl on the team.**

**Before the story starts, I will give a little information on the characters. If you don't like Jade, you may not read the story, I'm not making you.**

**Ace Bunny**

Powers:

Optical enhancement

Laser vision

Skill and weapons:

Guardian strike sword

Martial arts

Position:

Leader

**Lexi Bunny**

Powers:

Super hearing

Brain blast

Brain waves (underwater)

Plant control (temporary)

Skill:

Agility

**Danger Duck**

Powers:

Power orb randomizer

Quantum quack

Aqua dense

Skill:

Super annoying

**Slam Tasmanian**

Powers:

Super strength

Tornado maximizer

Thunder mode

Skill:

Wrestling

Position:

Main fighter

**Tech E. Coyote**

Powers: 

Magnetism activated

Molecular regeneration

Position: 

Genius

Team technician

**Rev Runner**

Powers: 

Flight

Super speed

Global positioning

**Jade Cat**

Powers:

Invisibility

Intangibility

Force fields

Skill:

Martial Arts


	2. Chapter 2: My name is Jade

**Dis****claimer: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. Just Jade.**

-Someone's POV-

This is the _worst_ possible day for me. First I forgot to finish my task, which Professor Stark gave me, then my boss yells at me, just because I didn't smile at the customers. And on top of that, it started to rain and I forgot my umbrella. How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. (This is so not my day) My name is Jade Cat. As you can tell, from my last name, I'm not human, I'm an Anthro cat. My fur is light chestnut brown, with brown stripes on my back and tail. My eyes are deep emerald green, but some say its jade green. My chocolate brown hair goes jaw length and covers my eyes a bit. I like old classic rock from the bands of the 21st century, like Linkin Park, not this century stuff. So many colorful and meaningless songs nowadays. I like also lot of boy stuff, like martial arts, action movies and motor bikes. This is why I'm different from other girls, besides being Anthro.

"Hey Jade!" Someone called. Oh great. I turn to see some girls from my class at the Institute. Why do these girls even go, if they don't do their tasks?

"What do you want Sonia?" I asked.

"Oh so rude. What's going on? You didn't give the money you have to pay for me." Sonia answered.

"I won't pay you anything." I said and started to walk away. Some hands grabbed me and turned around.

"You don't have a choice. Pay me or my dad will hear that someone attacked me." Sonia belongs to this rich family, whose dad is an owner to some big company. Looks like Miss I-Want-Money didn't get some from her daddy again.

"Look, I don't have to give you anything. Now let me go!" I tried to get free, but those manicured blonds wouldn't let go. Also I think those nails just dig in my skin.

"But I told you to give me. Now do it!" Sonia yelled. I felt my blood boil and anger rise.

"But I said no."

"I don't care. Look for some money in her bag." Sonia told some brunette I never saw before. It looked like this girl was forced to join, since she didn't want to be part of this.

"You can't just do that to people." I said.

"Yeah, but you aren't 'people'." Sonia said.

I could feel my eyes changing. For the past few months, my eyes would start changing. Every time I got angry, they started to glow light blue. Sometimes stuff just fell off of me, like once my ice-cream just fell out of my hand, but I didn't drop it. Or like once something tripped some jerks in the Institute. The brunette looked threw my bag and gave my wallet to Sonia, who took the money. My anger got bigger and my eyes began to shine more. I could feel my hands getting less material, so I pulled them out of their grasp, like a ghost.

"AHH!" Tanya yelled.

"How did she free herself?" Ashley asked. They tried to get me again, but they suddenly started looking around for me. I used this to get my bag and money. And run. Judging by their looks, I can tell that they have no clue what just happened. At first so did I, but when I looked at some window, I freaked. My bag and money was just hanging in air. I looked at my hands to tell that I'm not visible. Now that I think of it, how did I pull my hands out of their grasps? Or how did I turn invisible? Or why my eyes are changing? Did something happen to me after that meteor hit? Or am I just making this whole thing up? But it can't be. Those manicure wounds are still on my hands, my money is pulled out and bag is still open. So what did just happen to me?

-Zadavia's ship-

Zadavia was checking for any trouble in Acmetropolis, when her sensors picked something up. After closer examining it turned out to be another Anthro with powers. Zadavia decided to get the Anthro, before someone takes him.


	3. Chapter 3: Will you join?

**Dis****claimer: I don't own the Loonatics. Just Jade.**

-Jades POV-

This day went from bad to weird. I still don't know, how I phased threw their hands or why did I turn invisible. Something is wrong with me. I'll think about it in the morning. So I return to that old apartment building where I live. It was an old cheep building, with very noisy neighbors, problematic plumbing and electricity and a bad neighborhood, but it was the only thing I could afford. My hours in the café don't give me too much money, since my boss is so cheep, but oh well. Have to live with what I have. I open the old door and start walking to the 5 floor by stairs. I hope the owner, won't hear me.

"Cat!" A voice yells. Yeah, this is not my day.

"Yes, mister Walters?" I asked. Mister Walters is a man in his 40's, with a round stomach, no hair on his head, grey mustache, bitty brown rat eyes and a nose that looks like a rats nose.

"You are at least 2 days late for your pay." Mister Walters said.

"I know, ser, I know. I will pay you once I can." I said.

"And when will that be?" Mister Walters asked.

"Soon!" I snapped back and went into my apartment. I slammed the door and went to my bed.

-Zadavias POV-

I followed the signal to some not too friendly part of the town. The signal became weak, but was still visible. I sure hope there isn't too many Anthros. I followed the signal to an old building. I couldn't tell, if the signal was showing on the first floor or some other. I'll just have to ask the owner. I walk to the door with the sign 'owner' and knock on it.

"What?" Some old man called and opened the door.

"Excuse me, are you the owner?" I asked.

"Yes or maybe you can't read?" The owner said.

"I can thank you very much." I said.

"What do you want?" The owner asked.

"I want to know, if there is an Anthro living in this building." I said.

"Anthro, huh? Yeah, I got one: Jade Cat." The owner said. So the Anthro is a girl.

"Which floor is hers?" I asked.

"Just follow the dark depressing music and you will find her." The owner said and closed the door. Dark depressing music? Then I heard music, but it wasn't like the other songs on radio. It was dark and a sense of depression was in it. I followed the music to the 5th floor and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal the Anthro cat.

-Jades POV-

I was listening to 'Surrender' by Evanescence, when I heard a knock on the door. Once I opened it, I saw a woman in her mid 20's or maybe early 30's, she has a weird pink/purple jumpsuit, blond hair and a robe that covers her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hello. Are you Jade Cat?" The woman asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Zadavia. I have come to you with an offer." The woman, Zadavia, said.

"What offer?" I asked.

"You have a chance to join the Loonatics." Zadavia said.

"Wait. Why would I join? I don't have any cool powers." I said.

"On the contrary. You posses powers. From what I could find out: invisibility, intangibility and some sort of force fields that can be changed in shape. Those would be a very valuable thing in battle, but I won't persuade you. You can join if you want." Zadavia said. I thought for a minute. The Loonatics have powers, they could help me figure out mine and how to exactly control them; I won't be different just because I'm Anthro. Maybe someone is a fan of old music.

"Okay, I will join." I answered.

"Good. Now please pack you things, what you will need, and we may go." Zadavia said. I ran into my room to get my clothes, books, CD, personal hygienic items and other stuff, I can carry. Then I put it all in my bag and left with Zadavia. But first:

"Hey, Mister Walters!" I yelled. The owner came out.

"What is it, Cat?" Mister Walters asked.

"I'm moving out." I said.

"What? You just can't." Mister Walters said.

"Watch me." I said and threw him the keys of my apartment right in his face. I walked out of the building before he began his yelling.

"Always wanted to do that?" Zadavia asked.

"Ever since I moved in." I answered. Then Mister Walters began yelling like crazy.

"We better go, unless you fancy becoming deaf." I said and we both went away very quickly.

-Zadavias POV-

Jade turned out to be quite interesting. I believe she will fit in the Loonatics. Like a glove. I took her to my ship and gave her the Loonatics uniform, the suite is made with light blue on it. Good thing it fit her. Now I just have to tell the Loonatics about a new member. Wonder how they will take it.


	4. Chapter 4: New member

**Dis****claimer: I don't own the Loonatics. Only Jade.**

* * *

><p>-No ones POV-<p>

At the HQ, it was a normal day. Ace was meditating, Lexi was listening to music, Tech was making some new 'toys' with Rev helping him, Duck was looking at his reflection in the mirror and Slam was eating the table of food, with the table. They all froze when Zadavia's hologram appeared.

"Loonatics. I am calling you to inform you about a new member." Zadavia said. Shock was the only thing you can see on their faces. An invasion, robbery, kidnapping they would expect. But a new member is beyond their expectation.

"Who is it?" duck asked.

"You will soon find out. Zadavia out." And with that, she ended the hologram.

"But when?" Duck asked, "Hello? Hello!"

"Don't yell or I'll go deaf." A voice said. The Loonatics looked around to find the owner of the voice, but couldn't.

"Wow, you guys are either blind or I'm just invisible." The voice said again.

"That is not funny. Show yourself to Danger Duck." Duck said.

"Get a life." The voice said and an Anthro cat appeared from thin air.

"Whoa." Slam said.

"Thank you." The cat said.

"What's up Doc?" Ace asked.

"Besides the roof?" The cat asked jokingly.

"Hi, I'm Lexi Bunny. This is Ace Bunny, our leader, Danger Duck, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner and Slam Tasmanian." Lexi introduced herself and the others.

"Hey, I'm Jade Cat." The cat, now Jade, introduced herself.

"That was a neat trick. How did you do it?" Ace asked.

"I can turn invisible, if I want." Jade answered.

"Sweet. What-else-you-can-do?" Rev asked.

"Turn intangible and make some force fields." Jade answered to the question she thinks Rev asked.

"Like a ghost?" Duck asked.

"In a way." Jade said.

"Awesome." Rev said.

"Say, where is my room?" Jade asked.

"Oh, follow me." Lexi said.

"Thanks Lexi." Jade said and followed the pink bunny.

Jade's room was next to Lexi's. It was plain with a bed with white sheets, a nightstand, closet, few shelves and a desk.

"Looks better then my place I had." Jade said and entered the room.

"Hey-we-brought-your-luggage-Jade." Rev said and entered the room with Slam, carrieng some of her bags.

"You guys shouldn't have done that." Jade said.

"Rartta problem." Slam said.

"Yeah-that-is-just-helping-out-our-new-teammate." Rev said.

"Well, thank you." Jade said, "Now, I have to unpack."

"No-problem." Rev said and left, knowing she might begin with some girl things. Slam and Lexi also left the room, giving her a chance to get used to this room.

-Jades POV-

This is awesome! I got myself a cool room. It tons better then the one I had. I began unpacking my close and put them all in my closet; I put my favorite star blue sheets on the bed; my CD's and books on the shelves; I put my sketch book on the desk and put the posters on the walls. Now the room looked my style. I take out my CD player and put in an Evanescence disk in it and turn on 'My Last Breath'.

-Lexis POV-

Not long after I left Jades room, I heard music. I listened closer to hear words like 'my last breath' and 'are all my thoughts of you?' What kind of music is that? I went to her door and knocked on it. Jade opened the door, with her CD player on.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"What are you listening to?" I ask.

"You heard it?" Jade asked back.

"Yeah, I have super hearing." Lexi said.

"Oh right. Just to 'My Last Breath' by Evanescence." Jade answered.

"Evanescence?" I asked.

"Yeah, a band from the 21st century. I like that kind of stuff." Jade answered.

"Classic rock. Nice." I said.

"You like it too?" Jade asked.

"Only a bit." I told her.

"Hey Jade. I want to see your skills in combat. How about we go to the training room?" Ace asked.

"Sure thing." Jade said and went with him. She better not try to steal him. Wait, why did I just think that? I shook my head and followed them.

-Jades POV-

Turns out, Ace is a master of martial arts. His skills are above mine. He jumped and tried to hit me, but I blocked it in the last second. He did a roundhouse, but I jumped out of his range. Then I tried to hit him, but he dogged that.

"You're pretty good." Ace said.

"Thanks." I said and tried to hit him with a swift kick. Ace already jumped out of my range and I hit the floor hard.

"You okay?" Ace asked in concern.

"Yeah, don't worry." I said. He handed me his hand. I took it and threw him over.

"Tricking your opponent. Nice idea." Ace said.

"Thank you." I said and tried to hit him again. Only to get thrown back by him. I fell on the ground with thud. He jumped to hit me, probably to test my reflexes, but I just crossed my hands in front of me. Suddenly I hear a thud. I looked to see Ace few feet away from me.

"I didn't say, you can use force fields." Ace said and rubbed his head.

"I'm so sorry. It just happened out of instinct. I still don't know how to fully control the force fields." I apologized to him.

"No worries, we'll work on the too." Ace said. Then he began training my powers: first my intangibility, then invisibility and last my force fields.

"I told you: I don't know how to control the force fields yet." I said when another attempt vanished.

"Looks like the best you can make is during an instinct self-defense. But maybe later we can fix that. Tech could help, since he can make some shields with his powers too." Ace thought loudly. But judging from the look in my face, he knew I didn't feel like more force field training for today. That is hard. How did I even make those?

"But, we'll think about that tomorrow. I think this team will have to celebrate about the new member. You like pizza?" Ace asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Then, well have some pizza. What toppings?" Ace asked.

"Any kind actually." I answered to that. Then he left to order the pizzas. I went back to my room for a shower, since we worked for 4 hours straight. He is some teacher anyone would want. Before I entered my room, I turned my head to see Lexi looking a bit dreamy at Ace. I hope I don't spoil their relationship, whatever the have.


	5. Chapter 5: Loonatics on Ice

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Loonatics. Only Jade.**

-Jades POV-

The following day came. At first I woke up and forgot where I was, and then I remembered that I live in HQ now. The day went on like an average one. Right now, I am sketching some things in my sketchbook, like the living room or Ace meditating. He looks like a monk right now. Duck is looking at himself in the mirror again, with a bed sheet as a cape. Seriously, why he needs it? The uniforms don't need capes, at least in my opinion.

"Brrr. Now that is cold." Tech said. I look up to see him chewing a pizza. Why was the pizza blue?

"Where'd you get it? Iceland?" Tech asked Rev, who was standing next to him.

"Actually-no.I-just-picked-it-up-from-a-pizza-joint-downtown-which-I-must-say-is-abnormally-cold-for-this-time-of-year-but-if-you-really-like-the-pizza-they-have-last-time-I-could-go-back-and-get-some-and-be-back-at-4.2-seconds-but-of-course-it's-just-an-estimation-because-you'll-never-know-about-traffic." Tech shows the pizza in Revs mouth, so that he would shut up.

"That was one of those questions that didn't require an answer" Tech said as he poked the pizza. Then he turned to Ace.

"Hey Ace" he called. Ace opened one eye to glance at us.

"On it Tech" he said then used his laser vision to melt the ice covering the pizza.

"Ah, extra crispy. Pizza duck?" Tech said.

"Are you kidding? I've already had my protein shake. It's vitally important to maintain a superhero physique because you can't be flabby when you're the Duckinator!" I raised my brow at this.

"Duckinator?" I asked, holding a laugh.

"Yesterday you were calling yourself Super Duper Duck." Ace told him.

"Yeah, well it wasn't quite rolling off at the time. Besides, I need a name that will fit on the costume"

"How about... Duck" I suggested. Duck stared at me in annoyance.

"Very funny" he said sarcastically. Just then, the doors opened and Lexi came dancing into the room, literally. She took off her earphones and stared at Tech, who was munching on pizzas.

"Tech, did you order more than one pie?" she asked. Tech answered: "No, why?"

"Cause Slam is in the house" as if on cue, Slam came in, practically half frozen. We all stared at him in bewilderment. A familiar beep was soon heard and Zadavia's hologram appeared.

"Loonatics, we have a problem." Ace walked over to the window and rubbed of some of the ice.

"You got dat right Zadavia, I'd say we've got a serious problem." I looked at the outside to see everything frosting up.

We all took a seat around Zadavia's hologram.

"So what's up Zadavia? Cause it's certainly not the temperature" Ace said. A picture appeared in a giant screen next to us. It was a giant ice block.

"So far, nobody can tell where this iceberg came from. I don't have to tell you what will happen if the temperature keeps dropping." Zadavia explained.

"I knew it, we're gonna loose cable again" I looked at Duck in annoyance.

"We're going to have another Ice Age and you think about the stupid cable?" I asked, annoyed.

"Exactly." Zadavia said.

"Oh great, those winter sweaters make me look chubbo" Lexi said.

"When the meteor hit, your superpowers were the only after effect, this iceberg could be related." Zadavia added.

"I tink we can handle one iceboug"

"Acmetropolis is counting on you to take care of this. Zadavia, Out"

"When she goes out, where does she go? The movies?" Lexi asked. Ace turned to Tech.

"Tech, we'll need some toys to melt this ice cube."

"Excuse me chief, they're not toys. They're precision handcrafted alloid instruments." Tech argued.

"But it is easier to call them toys then the full name." I said.

"She has a point, you know." Lexi said.

* * *

><p>We all held Tech's invention in our palms. It didn't look like a weapon to be honest.<p>

"The retrofire master blaster," He stood by Rev and gave him his weapon, "Hold it in the palm of your hand. Squeeze twice…" Rev did as instructed and it transformed into a huge were almost ready when Slam accidentally dropped his gadget. He fumbled with it for a while until he accidentally stepped on it and activated the blaster, sending him flying around the room.

"Uncurl your toes, uncurl your toes!" Tech yelled. Slam did as he was told and the blaster shrunk back, letting Slam hit the wall. Ace chuckled.

"You gotta love the toys!" Lexi said.

"Time to crush some ice. Let's jet." Ace said.

* * *

><p>I took a good grip on my jetpack as we flew out of HQ to the big ice cube. I still had no idea how to fly this thing so good like the others.<p>

"You okay?" Tech asked.

"Yeah, just a little scared." I told him.

"Just be careful." He said. I am careful. Just not a fast flyer like the others. We flew closer to the iceberg, when Rev began talking: "Would-you-look-at-that-thing-its-got-to-be-the-biggest-iceburg-I've-ever-seen!I've-seen-some-doozies,do-you-think-we-should-put-some-more-juice-in-the-blasters?Not-that-I-have-your-expertise-or-anything-but-that-is-one-giant-" Rev was cut off when Ace yelled: "Rev, watch where you're talkin'!"

Good thing Rev was able to pull up before he hit the iceberg. I hate to think what he could have broken, if he did.

"Alright, what wise guy moved Mt. Everest?" Tech said.

"Alright, snow cones for everyone. Set blasters on thaw." As Ace said this, we all took out our blasters and shot at his signal.

"It's not working... " I heard Ace mumble something then he yelled: "Alright, cease fire! Cease fire!" We all stopped shooting at this.

"Why don't my retrofire master blasters not work?" Tech sounded disappointed.

"No worries Tech, there's always plan B." Ace replied, trying to brighten Tech's mood. Looks like it didn't work.

"Don't worry. Maybe next time it will work." I said. Tech smiled at me. Looks like I can make a mood turn good, after all. We landed to melt the ice from ground. Or, should I say, Slam. He was melting the ice away with fire that may seem coming out from someone who had one too much hot sauce.

"What did dis guy have for breakfast, huh?" Ace said. Duck was obviously jealous and accidentally quaked himself inside the ice which Slam eventually melted and he landed in water. Well he deserved it anyway.

The temperature was back to 70 degrees.

"Good guys one, mudda nature not'in."

"Hold on Ace, Mother Nature might be done, but I'm picking something up." Lexi said.

"Perhaps a high pitched dog whistle?" Duck mocked. I placed my hands on my hips.

"Can't you be nice to others?" I asked him. Just then, the ice began to crack. I gasped and we tried to get out of the way. The ice cleared to reveal a... Viking ship? We all gasped. The ship's doors opened and giant Viking robots came out. They were all holding giant mallets and swords.

"Boy, are you guys lost." Just then, a Viking landed in front of us. He looked a tad bigger than the others. He must be the head Viking or something.

"What's up doc?" Ace said.

"I am Gunnar…" the viking said.

"Gonna what? Go to a Viking convention at the civic centre?" I held a laugh, cause that is funny.

"No, we are here to take over your world."

"You know, you frosted flakes might as well go back to where you came from, cause this is a 'no invasion zone'."

"We will conquer your world at any means necessary."

"No you won't."

"Yes we will."

"No you won't."

"Yes we will."

They sounded like 3-years olds!

"Yes you will."

That is an old trick.

"No we won't conquer your world!"

"Have it you're way." The giant Viking growled in frustration.

"I will enjoy crushing you rabbit!" Then he swung his sword at Ace, which he was able to dodge.

"Oh ya, like dat's ever gonna happen" Then Ace pulled out a sword and they began to fight. Ace eventually landed in front of us,

"I can keep this up all day." he said. I watched in worry and wonder as the Viking's sword began to glow a bright blue. He shot it at Ace, but he used his laser blast to counter it. The other Vikings eventually joined in. They slammed their giant mallets and turned the ground to ice!

I looked down in time to see Ace slip on the ice.

"Ace!" Lexi said, as we all went to him.

"Their weapons seem to be charged by a subzero hypothermal liquid solidification energy that when fired can freeze-" Tech told.

"Yeah, I figured that part." Ace said. Soon, the rest of the Vikings blasted us, completely covering us in ice.

Duck was able to 'quack' out eventually, leaving the rest of us on ice.

Gee, thanks a lot, Duck! I tried to become intangible and get out of the ice. I moved myself to the others and made them intangible too. Now that they could move, Slam made a tornado and broke the ice to pieces, sending Duck flying. I rubbed my hands together, trying to get warm.

"N-nice work dere Slam. Y-you too Jade." Ace said, trying to warm up himself.

"Thanks for making us mobile in there." Lexi said.

"Not a problem." Duck then walked up to us: "I would have busted you out myself if you just gave me time to think." A frown appeared on my face and Ace said: "We had seconds, not hours, Duck." Then walked away. We all followed him. Duck lagged behind and mumbled something about liking Ace, as a snow bunny.

"I love what dey done wid da place." Ace said.

"Snow drifts are very trendy this year" Lexi added. Then a familiar beep was heard.

"Dat sounds like Zadavia's ring." Lexi approached the machine and pressed a button.

"Hello?" Zadavia's hologram appeared before us.

"I guess you know by now that these are no ordinary Vikings"

"Yeah, dey don't even sound Scandinavian." Ace said.

"I believe the iceberg slipped through one of the interdimensional portals that opened up after the meteor hit. These mutant techno Vikings must have been frozen inside during an ice storm in their own dimension. But now that they're here in Acmetropolis and have been released-"

"They can freeze and paralyze the world so it's easy for them to take over!" I said once I figured it out.

"Precisely. But right now, you have bigger problems…" Before we knew it, we were flung back. I sat up, rubbing my head. The ground were sitting on was now covered in ice.

"I didn't get the last part, what are the bigger problems?" Duck asked. The ground began to rumble and I looked up. The Viking ship was back. They shot ice at us, but we moved out of the way just in time. The head turned and shot ice at other parts of the city.

"What are they doing back on their boat?" I asked.

"Maybe they didn't want to miss the dinner show. Gunnar on ice! Let's jet!"

"Right! Ready team? 1... 2... 3!" But the jetpack didn't to anything but cough out smoke.

"The ice must've short circuited our jetpacks." Ace said.

Good thing Tech had a backup plan. He took out a remote and seven motorcycles came. I was amazed. Those things looked really awesome.

"When did you make me one of these, Tech?" I asked.

"What did you think I was doing in the lab?" He answered. I smiled at him and we all got on. The motorcycles transformed and we got into the air. The Vikings spotted us and began shooting again. Soon, I flew by Ace, along with Lexi.

"How long are we gonna let them use us for target practice?" I asked.

"Until they run out of spit rods, which is right about... now!" Ace replied just as the Vikings stopped shooting.

"Let the fun begin" Lexi did a small salute: "Aye, aye skipper."

"Loonatics, unite!" He yelled. We all flew to one direction and out of the Vikings' line of sight. Our motorcycles connected and began to transform again, into a boat this time. Ace stood at the front, me on his right and Lexi on his left. Duck was seated by Tech, who was driving, Slam and Rev were standing somewhere at the back.

"Tech, you've outdone yourself" Ace said.

"You can say it, I'm a genius." Tech said.

"You're a genius." I said.

"Launch the torpedo!" The torpedo did head straight for the ship, but the ship rose up, letting the torpedo pass. Slam grumbled something.

"Yeah Slam, didn't see that one coming. Flying Vikings?" Ace turned to Tech.

"They won't be flying for long" Tech replied. Ace grinned and cocked a brow at the coyote. Wings slid out from the side of the ship and we were on air once more. We flew over the Viking ship and Ace told Tech to take it out. Something was wrong with the launch mechanism, so Slam grabbed the explosives and dropped them over the Viking ship.

"Anchors away!" Lexi said as the bombs did their job. The ship crashed into the water.

"I love those 'xplosions." Ace said as we watched the ship crash.

"Hope they have insurance." I joked.

* * *

><p>"With deir ship down, do you tink da big freeze is over Tech?" Tech took off the Techno Viking's head.<p>

"All their power seems to be coming from the horns on these helmets" he said.

"Anyone else on board Rev?" Ace asked the roadrunner.

"Well-let's-have-a-look.-All-clear-for-all-clear-ab-starbor-port-bow-one-of-the-vikings-here-and-no-spitrods." Rev said checking every inch of the boat. He came back and shook his head.

"So where'd they all go?" Lexi asked.

"Foist we see 'em, now we dont. Dis game of battleship was all a distraction. Hey Rev, can you get me a reading from dem nut jobs?" Rev's eyes glowed and a hologram was displayed from the triangle on his chest.

"They're heading for the planetary powergrid" Lexi stated. I turned to her.

"But won't that mean-"

"If they freeze the city's power core-"

"Then the whole planet will have one bad case of frostbite." We all got on our motorcycles and headed for the power grid.

* * *

><p>"What's up, hornheads?" Ace said.<p>

"FREEZE THEM!" He was mad.

"You picked the wrong planet to invade, pally." Ace said. I made my eyes glow a bright blue. Two Vikings were headed straight for me. I flipped over them. I managed to hit one, whilst the other swung his mallet at me. I back flipped to avoid the blow.

"C'mon you giant hunk of junk, bring it!" Before he could take another swing, turned invisible. He was so confused, that I felt sorry. Not. I gave him piece of my mind on his horns. Then he dropped to the ground, I smirked. I saw another Viking strike at me, I dodged again. I jumped and gave a swift kick, hitting him square in the chest. Another Viking came.

"These things just keep coming, don't they?" I said. Before I knew it, the Vikings were down and the power core was fully charged.

"The energy from the Vikings has recharged the power core." Lexi said.

"Alright." I said. Duck looked around.

"Aw Tech, I was just about to let him have it!" he said. He lifted up a helmet and Tech was there. Ouch. I so don't envy him right now.

* * *

><p>We were all back at headquarters. Ace was meditating again, Duck was still figuring out a name, Lexi was lounging on the beanbag chair, I was sketching again and Tech was munching on pizza. Uh boy.<p>

"Uh, Tech?" I said. He looked up at me in time for all of us to hear Slam shout.

"Pizza!" We all looked towards the door where Slam came in a tornado. But Tech's new invention headed for Slam and clamped his mouth shut.

"You were saying Jade?" He asked, as I shook my head: "Never mind."

Then, Zadavia's hologram appeared.

"Loonatics, I just had to personally say to each and every one of you: job well done. The ice age is averted; the mutant techno Vikings destroyed and Acmetropolis is safe. Thanks to you Ace, Rev, Jade, Lexi, Slam, Tech. Good work team, Zadavia Out." Everyone looked at Duck.

"How could she forget me? I was standing right here!"

"Don't worry Duck, you were fantastic!" Lexi said, trying to lighten his mood.

"I agree." I said.

"Oh ya, heroic." Ace added, only he was being sarcastic. Duck pushed Ace aside and pressed a button that activated Zadavia's hologram.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Ms. Zadavia? Duck here. I was wondering, did you forget something?"

"Yes, I suppose I did." Duck looked smug at this, "No more memos about changing your name. Danger Duck is simple and easy to remember. Request denied." With that, her hologram disappeared. Duck looked crestfallen. Ace came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, at least its better dan what she used to call you."

"Fine. Danger Duck, I can live with that" Duck said. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Good. Cause honestly, those other names you've been giving yourself were really annoying and dumb." I said. He scowled at me: "Gee, thanks for the support" We all laughed at this. Well, except Duck.

My first mission as a Loonatic. And it went awesome.


	6. Chapter 6: Attack of the fuzzballs

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Loonatics. Just Jade.**

* * *

><p>-Jades POV-<p>

I was doing some workout in the training room, with those hover disks Tech showed me earlier. Only few more and I'll be done for today. I became intangible and phased threw them, just to attack them from behind. I turned to see Ace watching how I'm doing: "Not bad for beginner."

"Beginner, huh?" I said and disappeared from his view, only to appear behind him and give him a scare: "Boo!"

"Yikes!" Ace jumped up. I laughed myself hard at his reaction: "Man, I wish I had a camera."

"Hardy-har-har. Don't go scaring people like that." Ace said.

"Oh come on, that was only a joke mister 'I'm too serious for fun'." I joked a bit. Ace raised a brow: "Who said I'm too serious for fun?"

"Duck, duh." I answered.

"Now that is a serious duh." Ace agreed. Right now Lexi came in holding some weird fuzz ball: "Hey, look what I got."

"In a sec, Lex." Ace called and blasted the last hover disks into smithereens with his Laser vision. Lexi showed the fuzz ball closer to us. Slam entered the room and, mistaking the puffball for a good snake tried to eat it, but Lexi avoided contact with him: "Whoa, no eating my pet." And making Slam land in the tool box. The huge gun, Tech was working on, swirled around and accidentally hit the said coyote. The poor guy landed upside down and the ray was closing on his butt. Tech yelped and, fortunately, the plug pulled came off and the ray stopped. He sighed in relief.

"What's that? You bought a new cotton tail?" Ace asked Lexi.

"No, it's a fuzz-z. Oh c'mon, bio-pets are only the coolest trends ever in Acmetropolis." She replied.

"Yeah? Waddaya hit it wid?" Ace asked

"You don't hit it you love it. Show it whatever you want it to be: a glove, a chocker, a cuddle walker" The pet transformed as Lexi demonstrated. I just looked thoughtful about this new pet.

"Hold it right there sister!" Duck's voice was heard from the doorway. Lexi turned to look at him. Then, Duck moved to stand in front of Lexi and snatched her fuzz-z.

"How did you get a hold of one of these anyway? My fuzz-z's been on back order for weeks. Are you sure this isn't supposed to be...mine?" He said and tried to get it out of Lexi's reach as she tried to take the fuzz-z from Duck. Slam was on his other side and tried to take it as well. Duck held it away from Slam, right in front of Lexi. Lexi took back the fuzz-z.

"Back off Duck. Zozo is mine." Duck snickered: "Zozo?" I looked at Duck and held back the thoughts of showing how big is my dictionary of bad words really is. Suddenly, a screen appeared and Zadavia spoke.

"You are not going to believe this one Loonatics, but there's a situation in South Acmetropolis that requires your special attention," They all gathered to listen, "A residential zone in the fourth quadrant seems to have a giant spider problem."

"Didn't dey just spray for giant spiders last week?" Ace asked.

"This family barely escaped with their lives." Zadavia added.

"Species? Origin?" Tech asked.

"Unknown and unknown."

"Forget where it came from, where's it going? It's not coming here is it?" Duck said, clearly terrified.

"The idea was for you to go there, Danger Duck" Zadavia replied. Duck looked about ready to wet himself. He gulped.

"Must we?"

"Wow, Danger Duck afraid of danger. Kind of an ironic thing, isn't it?" I whispered to Lexi and we both snickered.

"I'll transfer coordinates and transit. Zadavia Out." And with that she ended her transmition.

"She gets to go out, and we get to battle mutant spiders. Nice. Let's jet!" Ace said.

* * *

><p>We were at the launch pad, getting ready. Tech and Duck were the first ones out, followed by Slam and Rev. Lexi, Ace and I were getting ready to fly, when we heard soft purring. Ace grabbed Lexi's right up to reveal her fuzz-z.<p>

"Eh, maybe lose da wristband, Lex." Lexi took her arm back.

"I don't wanna leave her here by herself. She can be our mascot!" Lexi suggested.

"How about, no" I heard Lexi mumble 'fine' and took Zozo from her arm as Ace took off.

"Ace is right Lex. She could get hurt while we're out there" I said and turned around. I gave a running start before taking off to catch up with the others. Why do I get the feeling Lexi will take Zozo with her? Maybe that is just my imagination.

* * *

><p>"Alright, according to Zadavia's readings, we should be able to spot the itsy bitsy spider right about... now." Ace said as a giant spider crashed its way out of a building. I grimaced.<p>

"Whoa, look at that thing. It has three, wait, four, five legs!" Just as Duck said this, the spider's leg swung at him and sent him flying.

"Uh, make that six legs!" I called to Duck. Slam landed and pulled on one of the creature's legs. And the thing squashed slam to the ground. Rev dived for Slam, picking him up before the thing could step on him. A giant crack spread throughout the road.

"Eh, slight problemo." Ace said. We watched as the crack reached the bridge, loosening its grip from the ground.

"Gross, can I get the day off?" Lexi asked.

"Heroes don't get the day off, its rescue time! Slam, let's give our friend a little help, what do you say?" Slam activated his jetpack and began to pull the monster towards the bridge. Rev flew around it, trying to keep it distracted. I flew over to them.

"Hang on Slam!" I called and made some wire shaped force fields to tie those 2 spider legs up. The other four legs tried to swipe at Slam, Rev and I, but Slam gave a hard punch, slamming the spider to the side of the bridge. Ace, Lexi and Tech were now pushing the bridge downwards, Ace calling for us to clear out. We all watched as the bridge fell to the bottom. But when the smoke cleared, the spider was gone!

"You've gotta be kiddin' me. How did he get otta dere?" Ace said. We all landed at the bottom, the spider nowhere in sight.

"Very impressive. Itsy bitsy go bye-bye." Lexi added.

"There's gotta be an explanation." Tech said, looking rather frustrated.

"Maybe it became invisible?" I guessed. Well I can, maybe the thing can too.

"Oh man, I don't believe it!" Duck's voice brought out full attention to him. He had found a brown fuzz-z. He named it Wonderfluff.

_Geez and he laugh__ed at the name Zozo?_ He walked over to us and Ace snatched the fuzz-z from his hands: "Huh. Big spider beast pulls a disappearing act and we find a hard to get bio-pet in its place. What are da odds?"

"Hmm, four million, twenty seven thousand and eight hundred sixty-seven to one." Tech answered.

"Kinda high on the coincidence meter, don't you think?" I asked, staring at the ball of fluff suspiciously.

"You're not trying to pin this on Wonderfluff, are you?" Duck said and came closer to me.

"Until we come up wid sometin' better, yeah." Ace placed the fuzz-z in a tube. We were about ready when we hear purring. Lexi called out Zozo's name, confirming our suspicions. She took the fuzz out of her pocket and it jumped out of her hand. Then it jumped inside Ducks jetpack compartment, Wonderfluff followed.

"Sorry, I guess they like me better. Now I have two superhero sidekicks, how cool is that?" Duck stated rather triumphantly. Ace scowled at Lexi: "You had to bring the fuzz." Lexi gave a sheepish smile and shrug in return.

"There's a party goin' on in your backpack" Lexi said as we heard the two fuzz squeaking inside.

"Oh, I never go out without some chocolate ab inducer bars. They must be really hungry." Duck pulled out the two fuzz from his backpack, but suddenly yelped in pain and dropped them. We watched in shock and horror and spikes grew, their teeth became sharper and legs sprouted out. The giant spider was back. The two growled at us.

"I'm not sure Wonderfluff has had all his shots. Anybody wanna buy a bio-pet cheap?" I asked.

"Duck!" Ace yelled as we all got out of the way.

"What?" Duck turned around in time for the spider to swipe at him, sending him flying. The creatures tried to take another swipe at us, but we all scattered. Wonderfluff slammed Ace into the wall. He got into a fighting stance. That looked like it hurt.

"Hit it Loonatics!" He was about to attack when Lexi grabbed his hand, stopping him from attacking. Slam tried to attack Zozo, but she grabbed him. The tornado Slam was emitting gathered rocks and smacked the fuzz… well, spider. You get the point. Rev flew around its feet and got out of the way just as Duck threw a tar egg. Slam emitted another tornado and went to fight off Wonderfluff, but Lexi's call stopped him. The fuzz clutched its head and shrunk to its original size, Zozo following soon after.

"What's gotten into dese powerpuffs?" Ace asked.

"Something powerful." Zadavia appeared on one of the billboards on top of a building.

"Powerful, but easy to get a hold of." We flew up to the billboard where Zadavia was.

"Good point Ace. The boy with the first fuzz-z fed it a whole stash of chocolate candy before going to bed." She added.

"And our fuzz-z ate Duck's chocolate!" Lexi said in realization.

"Prof. Zane's laboratory is located in the seventh quadrant. Just east of the industrial center." Zadavia said.

"The guy who invented these hairballs better know where to cure their sweet tooth, cause Acmetropolis is crawling with them" I said. We watched as everyone below held onto their fuzz-z's.

"It-is-gonna-take-a-miracle-to-grab-all-these-fuzz-z's-I-can-grab-a-half-of-them-but-we're-gonna-need-something-really-amazing-to-get-the-rest-of-them." Rev said.

"I think we're doomed." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

><p>"I bet Tech has a few toys we can use."<p>

"I give you the exovac 2400 X." The door opened to reveal a huge, and I mean HUGE vacuum cleaner.

"Wow Tech." Ace said, impressed.

"It's the ultimate urban vacuum." Slam grumbled something which I couldn't really understand, even after staying few weaks.

"Now what in the world made you come up with this?" I asked.

"Try eating with Slam" said Anthro growled at Tech. "Not pretty." Slam grumbled angrily at Tech. I know what he means, after getting the pleasure to eat with him. Rev ran around the giant vacuum, observing it. He began to babble again, though I only caught parts of what he was saying.

"Capability-sixteen seconds flat-whirlwind suction-tracking beam-just the fuzz-z's-and-not-innocent-bystanders." Well, that was enough of an explanation 'casue I pretty much figured this idea out.

"I getcha. So you're sayin' dis invention really sucks. Fuzz-z's dat is." Ace smirked.

* * *

><p>We took off. Tech, Ace and I were seated inside Tech's invention, Duck and Lexi were sent off warn Professor Zane, and Rev was gathering fuzz-z's below. Slam and I, on the other hand, were controlling the direction of the vacuum.<p>

"How you doin' out dere you two?" Ace got a grumble and a fine as a response. Rev finally collected the last bio-pet.

"Mission accomplished," Ace said.

"How's everything on you side Lex?" I spoke into my communicator, but no response, "Lexi? You there?" Still, no response. I looked at Ace and Tech.

"I've got a very bad feeling." We dropped off the fuzz balls at HQ and headed for Prof. Zane's lab.

"What do you think happened?" Tech asked.

"I don't know, but were gonna find out." I said as we crashed through the wall. Lexi and Duck managed to escape from two giant fuzz-z's, but Zane was making a run for it. We all hopped out in time for Prof. Zane to have us surrounded by more fuzz-z's. Zane also let out some chocolate which Slam and Rev were able to clean out. It was too much though. Zozo and Wonderfluff had their doze of sweets as well and transformed.

I made my eyes glow and tried to make some more of those wires I made to atch them but they broke free.

_Not good._ A fuzz grabbed Lexi, but she was saved by Tech. Then, Lexi, Tech and I were grabbed. Once I saw that the pet is Ducks, I became intangible, got out and got those two out.

Ace leaped into action and grabbed the remote from Zane. But a fuzz-z grabbed him as well and made him drop the remote. Zane tried to get to it but Ace blasted it out of reach and managed to get free from the fuzz's hold. Ace took the remote and got control over the fuzz's. All of those fuzz-z's stopped in their tracks. What a relief.

* * *

><p>We released every single fuzz-z back to where they came from. Zozo was a little reluctant to go, and Duck didn't want to give up his either. After the goodbye's were said, Tech activated his communicator and Zadavia's hologram appeared: "Congratulations Loonatics. Thanks to your efforts, Prof. Zane's nefarious operation has been shut down. Take the rest of the day off, you deserve it. Zadavia Out."<p>

"You know, fuzz-z's are so over. I've already moved on to the next big thing. Take a look at this!" He then pulled out a box with little toys in them.

"Oh, a little hamster playhouse." Ace said.

"No, a little flea circus!" Duck argued. Lexi and I moved to get a closer look: "I don't see any fleas." Lexi said.

"Looks like there's a whole in the box." Tech added.

"Oh great! So where are the fleas?" A few seconds passed when Duck yelped in pain and scratched his butt. I grinned: "Found them." And laughed at him. He looked really silly now.

"Anyone-got-a-flee-collar?" Rev asked making everyone, except Duck, laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Cloak of Black Velvet

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Loonatics. ****Only Jade.**

* * *

><p>- No ones POV -<p>

"Can you stand still Rev?" Jade asked Rev.

"Sorry-Jade-but-it-is-hard-to-stand-on-a-beach-ball-on-one-leg-while-holding-a-kitchen-knife-covered-in-ketchup-in-my-right-arm-a-fake-skull-in-my-left-hand-and-wearing-an-old-torn-robe-covered-in-ketchup." Rev explained.

"One: the ketchup is a substitute for blood. Two: the beach ball is your world, barely holding from collapsing. Three: if I had a real roman civilian dress, you wouldn't be wearing some old robe, I found in the broom closet. And four: can you give me a pained smile?" Jade asked him.

"Well-I-can't-make-such-smiles-from-thin-air-you-know-since-it-isn't-easy-and-why-you-need-a-pained-smile-anyway?" Rev asked.

"The painting must show pain and devastation of a persons soul after doing something horrible. Happy smiles don't fit this picture." Jade explained her thoughts.

"Sorry." Rev said and tried to make that pained smile.

"Hello? Super Hero Costumes Discount Warehouse? I've been trying to place an order for the…Hello?" Duck asked, as Slam burped loudly. Jade grimaced at him: "Slam eww." Slam just mumbled his apology and returned to eating watermelons.

"Please Slam, I'm trying to hear. Oh, there you are. I'd like to order the perforated swayed super hero cape and robins egg blue." Duck order the clerk threw the phone, who answered that will check on his order.

"Rev, if you don't stop smiling like some kid in a carnival, I'm going to force you into smiling in pain." Jade said. The road runner looked at her: "How?"

"You'll see." Jade puts down her drawing and walked over to him, "Just don't fall down and keep smiling."

"Okay-but-what-are-you-going-to-do?" Rev asked. Jade stretched a bit: "I told you: you'll see."

While that happened: Duck went on talking why is he trying to order something like that to Slam, who doesn't care, and both bunnies came in to see Tech meditating.

"He is so into this mediating stuff." Lexi was amazed.

"Ever since I showed him how to do it, nothin' disturbes him." Ace explained. Jade kicked Rev, where it hurts the most: "Now that is a pained smile. Keep it up Rev, while I catch it." She took the sketch and began to copy the smile. Poor Rev was now barely standing, not to mention smiling.

"That could disturb anyone." Lexi pointed at Rev and whispered to Ace, who shrouded at the thought of getting hit the same place.

"This is ridicules! It's the 28th century. We got jet-packs, hovercrafts, computer synchronized latte makers, but I still can't get a good cell signal on the 134th floor!" Duck exclaimed, as his annoying cell ring in that really annoying tune, making Jade draw a wrong line in the sketch and disturbing Tech from his meditation: "Duck. Shut that ringer off."

"At least the ringer works. The rest of it is junk." Duck stated.

"Have some respect. I was clearing my mind here." Tech told him.

"How can you explain to Duck about clearing the mind if he has no mind at all?" Jade asked, as she tried to fix the picture.

"I have a mind and you both would need hazmath teams to clean the junk stuck in your minds. Hello?" Duck answered his phone.

"Well, I'm glad I at least have a mind, Duck." Jade returned back to her sketch, "Can you put that leg higher Rev?" Rev put his leg a bit higher, "Thanks."

"Hello? Ugh! I had it! No more technology for me. From now on, I'll do everything the old fashion way." Duck declared.

"Yeah right. No phone, no PM-3 Music Blaster 5000?" Lexi asked and Ace continued: "And no high tech weapons?"

"Even those were used in the old fashion way. Ask Bruce Willis, he will tell you that." Jade stated.

"Who needs them? My bare hands are lethal weapons." He showed them some Eggs.

"Yeah, for a piece of bread." Jade joked.

"Nice one." Lexi complimented.

"You can't go low tech one week without high tech." Tech said.

"Ho, ho. Really? Well, I'm not you, Mister Techno-Geek." Duck stated.

"That sounds low." Jade whispered to Ace and Lexi.

"Make you a bet: if you can get threw one week, I'll buy you that new cape myself," Tech began.

"And I'll buy you the magazine of your choice." Jade joined in.

"If not, you buy it for me." Tech ended his part.

"I want the baginy high boots." Duck said.

"No problem." Tech answered.

"And buy me this!" I show him some cut out from a magazine, which Duck takes and reads: "W.I.T.C.H. Number 1 issue? Seriously?"

"My cousin is a collector of old comics and needs this particular comic to finish her W.I.T.C.H. collection." Jade explains.

"You're on Mister and Miss." Duck said and shook both hands.

"By the way, I'm a 13 wide." Tech said as an after thought.

"And the gift that was with the comic from the time it came out must be with it." Jade stated. Duck look annoyed at them.

"Can-I-get-off?" Rev finally asked.

"Yeah, you can." Jade answered and Rev fell down on the ground.

* * *

><p>-Jades POV-<p>

Now all of us are sitting around the table and Zadavia is appearing in her hologram: "Gather around Loonatics. We have a major crisis, besides Ducks new costume requests, begin the holographic imaging reified." Tech activated the hologram.

"Moments ago, someone calling herself, Black Velvet, stole the Acmetropolis series 5 radar system." Zadavia explained.

"That system directs all air and space traffic in and out of Acmetropolis." Tech explained.

"So much were we can get away to Acme Pulko." Lexi said.

"I'm afraid it gets worse. They've also taken the Acme Super Computer." Zadaiva said.

"That's the most advanced system on the planet. I should, I built it." Tech said surprising us.

"Hontōni?" I asked, "I mean, really?"

"See, what happens when you relay on technology. Utter chaos. I am so going to win this bet." Duck calmly said.

"Threw my dead body only." I mumbled quite enough that only Lexi could hear her.

"Duck pay attention." Zadaivia said.

"Those-2-are-antonyms." Rev stated quietly.

"Yes ma'am." Duck answered. The screen activated to show a video footage: "Uploading security footage now."'

"Get us a closer shot at those radars Tech." Ace told him. In matter of second: "Done. Hmm, fascinating." Some lady, probably Black Velvet appeared on the screen and got the male member liking. Slam sounded like some guy seeing a super model.

"She's not that pretty." Lexi said.

"She could use some tan and some colors." I commented.

"Nah, he's right. She's hot." Ace said.

"Keep your eyeballs in your head!" Lexi told him.

"Attractive or not," Zadavia began, "Not," I muttered, "She's bad to the bone and you have to figure out what she's up to. Good luck Loonatics. Zadavia out." The hologram ends.

"Alrighty gang. Let's jet!" Ace ordered.

* * *

><p>All of the Loonatics now flew on Supersonic Transporter.<p>

"Um, Ace. Aren't we going the wrong way? The space port is east." Lexi stated.

"Yeah, but we are going where the action is. Check out sky line. Just like it was before the fuirst attack." Ace showed.

"That's right over the Acme Tech University." Tech said. I perked my ears up. Acme Tech University? Hope I don't run in Sonia and her gang.

"Which is the ancestral homeland of geeks, dweebs, brainiacs and nerds." Duck commented.

"I went to school there." Tech told him.'

'_So did I, but not like I'll just tell him.' _I thought.

"Here's a shocker." Duck replied sarcastically.

"Does this puppy have a hyper drive?" Ace tried to make it go faster, which worked, "I'll take that as a yes."

Weird lightning started to appear from that cloud, as Ace landed us next to the building. Suddenly those weird dark things attacked us (and Duck called for his mommy).

"Tech, have you got any idea how to fight them?" Lexi asked, as those things kept coming.

"Right now, Rev's got to be our eyes." Tech said. Rev activated his Global GPS and began to tell us where to hit. Right now Lexi was bashing those things into oblivion (Ouch), Slam spun them around and hit Tech.

I may not have Super Hearing, but I think I just heard Black Velvet steal the machine and how Duck almost 'Hiya!'ed Ace.

"We have what we came for. Crush them." Velvet ordered in an echoy voice, "I see dark days ahead, Loonatics."

"Didn't it say for sunny days on weather channel?" I asked.

Suddenly the colors returned and the tower next to us started to fall down on us!

"Loonatics! Let's jet!" Ace yelled. Doesn't he mean book? (As in runaway?) Anyway, besides Duck, we did. The tower fell no him! In worry for our teammate (even if it is Duck) we run to help him. While the others are working with their hands, I lifted some more with my shields (I just came up with that). Duck suddenly appeared next to us, looking casual and happy. For a sec I felt like turning him into a cooked duck.

"Catch me if you can Loonatics!" Velvet taunted us and disappeared from our view.

"We can't let her escape!" We ran to the Transporter and took on a chase.

Thing is we can't see her. Not even Rev's GPS can find that ship and it isn't something you just won't notice. It became dark again and when it went right, Tech was gone! Lexi pointed up, we looked and saw Tech captured.

"Chikushō!" I sweared. Ace tried to speed up enough to catch her, but she disappeared in another cloud and some of her jets came at us Ace tried to loose them, but they're like glued to us.

"We're doomed. Doomed." Duck said.

"Not if I can help it." I concentrated and made the ship invisible so that those things don't see.

"Nice Jade. Slam, finish them off. Maneuver 1-80." Ace ordered. He turned the ship around enough for us to be behind them and Slam fired rockets at them. The ships went back to the Zepplin and so are the rockets!

"Tech's up there!" Lexi exclaimed and Slam went 'uh oh'.

"We better stop them. Rev, take the first one."

"I-am-on-it-Ace!" Rev flew out and towards the missiles.

"Here's my chance to rip on technology." Duck said and quacked on the 2nd missile.

"Jade, take the last one." Ace ordered me.

"Count it as done." I said and flew with one of my shields on the last missile. While Rev smashed the rocket from its course and Duck is having trouble to figure out what to do, I just phased my hand threw the metal and just turned the system that makes it blow up down. Rev and I got off the rockets (well he never was on), but Duck was still tampering with his rocket. The rocket, I think I turned off, just flew at the cloud and blew up. Looks like I only lowered the explosion strength. Good news though: the clocking device was knocked out, making us be able to see the ship.

"Hey, where's Duck?" Ace looked around for the black mallard.

"Still there!" Lexi pointed at the rocket. Crap, was the only thing I could say. Duck was running out of time, yet he was trying to turn off that thing. Ace jumped and got him before it blew up.

"Checkfor anything in the compartment. Tech usually has something in case." Ace said. Lexi handed him some metal box: "In case of what?"

"The usual: metal Vikings, Giant Fuzz balls." He pressed the button and the thing turned into a Ninjizer 5000. Sweet.

"Nice one. And night vision goggles too." Ace looked at the blaster and took out the goggles. Triple the sweet.

Slam ripped a hole on, which we got in and saw the entire ship is dark. Sure wish that Anthro cats could see like regular cats in the dark.

"Activate Night vision goggles." Ace ordered, which we did.

"We so look like we are controlled." I said to Lexi. Our eyes looked red.

"First we get Tech, and then we can worry about the looks." We ran to find him.

We split into 2 groups: 1st group (Lexi, Slam and Rev) went to the generator, while the 2nd group (Ace, Duck and Me) went to find Tech, while moving quietly like ninjas. We found Tech working on the computer. By his own will?

"Heya, Tech ol' pal, let's make like an atom and split." Ace called. Tech didn't respond.

"Ah, Tech?"

"He's not answering." Duck said.

"We can see that." I said.

"Tech only answers to me now." Velvet said, "You came just in time, to see how we begin the new Dark Ages."

And a fight began. Velvet fired at us, while Ace tried to make her fall, but she could either move out of the way of the blasts or just protect herself by her cloak. She got Duck in some bubble and knocked the blaster out of Ace's hands.

"Duck, you try to deal with her friends." Ace said and went to battle Velvet again. Duck attacked those men with the help of that bubble, bowling style. I crept threw the shadows closer to Tech.

"Yo Tech. Tech." No response. "Tech, it was Duck that broke your new blaster." Still nothing. Duck finally got out of that bubble and Tech told Velvet that the Shadow Caster (Who would name something like Shadow Caster?) is ready to be activated.

"Fine, you don't want to nice way, I'll do the hard way." I tried to knock him back to his senses, but a shield appeared around him, keeping me from hitting him. Suddenly Duck turned on his ring tone.

"That annoying phone!" Tech was back!

"I need some help here." Ace said. I just threw a small shield that was just sharp enough to cut those things around him. Velvet flew and turned that thing, making everything black.

"Well, black was back in fashion." I tried to joke a bit.

Slam was able to get to the transmitter and turned it around, making it hit the ship. And it looks like the ship is starting to be sucked in some hole.

"Let's get out of here!" We ran to the Transporter and got off before we followed that ship.

* * *

><p>Back at HQ, Rev was playing table tennis by himself, with Slam as the spectator, who was enjoying it; Ace and Lexi were playing some pool; I was finishing some touches on the sketch, Tech was no were near and Duck was looking for him. Tech suddenly appeared in a big blue cape with matching boots. I just said: "Meow, Tech. If you were a cat I would go wild."<p>

"Nice, huh? I have to say thanks to Duck. It was his money." Tech said and showed the outfit. I turned to a new page and began to sketch him.

"But those are for me!" Duck yelled at the coyote.

"You used your phone Duck. Real sorry." Ace said.

"But I did it to save him!" Dauck complained.

"Bets a bet." Lexi said.

"Here you go, Jade. Also from Ducks money." Tech gave me the 1st edition of W.I.T.C.H.

"Cool!" I carefully took it and read it threw, just as Zadavia appeared: "Good work Loonatics. Despite Black Velvets disappearing act, the Sahdow Cater has been dismantled and all the parts have been returned. Oh my Tech, do you look heroic."

"Why thank you, Zadavia." Tech thanked her. Looks like she can't resist a man in a cape.

"Very impressive indeed." Zadavia said. Duck began to squeal: "But…but…but."

"Zadavia out."

"Wait! Come back! I picked up the cape and the boots! I'm the heroic looking one! You should be impressed with me!" Duck began to cry.

"Green looks better with this type of blue, then blue with orange." Lexi said.

"Maybe you could call her back on the cell phone." I suggested.

"If you can get a signal." Ace taunted.

"You're all despicable." Duck said and walked away.


End file.
